When i wake
by shadowwriter19
Summary: Sakura has a nightmare and so does Sasuke? I do not own naruto, I do not own the story song either One day I fell asleep and never woke up. This my first time writing a horror so take it easy on me. read and review thanks. this is rated m just to be safe.


When I wake

"Good night mommy" a young sakura called out as she lay down to sleep. She lay listening to her mother's good night echo back as she looked lazily at the crack of light coming though the bedroom door, till her vision blurred and faded to black. I slept soundly until I groggy looked and saw the sun rose in the east and with that, I sat up and yawned. Man it was so good to be a little kid no care no worries. I took in deep breath, my noise filled with the scents of breakfast wafting up stairs. "yay!" I shouted jumping out of bed; I made my little socked feat run as fast as I could. The sounds of my thumping echoing throughout the whole house. I heard my mother say in a loud voice.

"Hear she comes" with that, I slid in to the kitchen. However, when I got there it was empty. I could see the pan siting above the burring flame, I could hear the sizzling food. I looked around and no one was there. I looked back toward the stove and out the window. Everything had changed the sun was now setting and the kitchen had become dim with long shadow cast upon the walls. An eerie silence took hold. "Mommy" I called shakily. There was no reply. All of a sudden, a voice from behind me spoke in a loud whisper. One day I fell asleep and never woke up. I wiped around to see the shadow of a girl siting on the table. This has to be some kind of prank I thought. However, the little girl kept talking in that eerie loud whisper. And in my dream I saw a fairy and she was holding a flower and she was sooooo pretty, but then she opened up her whole head and she ate the flower but she was still hungry Couse she turned and looked at me, and I was so scared but. She leapt of the table and ran at me, she ran through me the sound of screeching hit my ears, when she passed through like a black fog I thought she was gone. My eyes widened in horror I slowly turned to my hand another hand held my, black as night and cold as mountain air. Everything became a blur all I could tell clearly was her voice saying in that loud whisper. However, I was fast so I ran and ran and ran but she ran and ran after me and she got bigger and bigger and then she was gone (she was gone it echoed). In addition, she was and I was left standing in a golden field alone. The fear in me only rising, this must be a dream but I was shaking I could smell the stagnant air but a chilled breeze rising under my skin. The sounds of growls and rushing footstep racing though the tall grass circling round and round. I could feel the danger rise my heart began to pound out of my chest, I ran through the field I ran as fast I could the dogs nipping at my heals. I had to hide I bolted in to nearby corn crop. They stopped Chancing me but a new darkness came the sky-blackened voice came from all around I spun in circle I could see no one but the voice kept getting louder. I could not understand what they were saying. Like the whispering of cures thrown to the wind. That suddenly went silent dead still the calm before the storm. Then it jumped out a beast, it had six legs and eyes of a spider. With for horns two in front and two on top shrouded by a lions main and beak like nose. It was going to kill me that was its tasks. Somehow, I knew if I killed its master, it would fall. I saw him wearing an old assteck mask with three small horns on the four head. I chased him dodging the beast. i face down the mask man a machete in my hand. It was heavy so hard to balance but somehow in a blur. I cut him down I hacked and hack blood splattering every ware. I was soaked with it, and out of breath. I kicked the mask away and saw his face those dark eyes glassed over and spiked hair madid down, his neck slit and gashes oozing red. "Sasuke" shock clenches my insides. I shot up out of bed, gasping for air at the same time across town Sasuke doing the same thing.

"Sakura you ok, it's time to get up you have to go to meet Tsunade to day" her mom called from the door. Though we don't know it we both do the same, Hair in our face's we look into the distance and covering one eye, darkness gathering around the other we knew some part of us that night never relay woke up.


End file.
